Madre
by thought sparkle
Summary: 3 años pasaron desde los acontecimientos en la casa embrujada de Dulvey. Blue Umbrella se encargo de controlar la situación sin embargo aun siguen tras el rastro de Lucas Baker que logro escapar. Ahora de incógnito es contactado nuevamente por la organización que creo a Eveline para llevar a cabo otro proyecto igual de ambicioso, usando a una inocente chica para ello.


**Holaaa corazones volví después de tanto tiempo con un "Oneshot" con posible continuación, esta vez sera una historia sobre uno de los personajes del juego Resident Evil 7: Biohazard Lucas Baker. Personalmente considero que fue el personaje mejor desarrollado aunque muy poco explotado, en fin quiero advertir que habrán detalles que no serán fieles a la historia original y que fueron adaptadas para el fanfic...de igual forma espero les guste.**

 **Disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

Tres años pasaron desde los acontecimientos en la casa embrujada de Dulvey. Todo referente al caso parecía haberse esfumado junto a la familia, la organización Blue Umbrella se encargó de ello.

Lucas fue atrapado y curado en contra de su voluntad por suerte se las arregló para escapar antes de ser contenido por completo. Huyendo y estableciéndose en otra ciudad lejos de su vida anterior, pero aún con sed de probar más del poder de Eveline. En medio de su exilio la poderosa organización que creo a la B.O.W mostró creciente interés por los sucesos en Dulvey por lo que lo contactaron nuevamente ofreciendo atractivos beneficios. Lucas en seguida se mostró dispuesto no sin antes pedir algo a cambio, mucho dinero y su regalo de vuelta.

El hijo mayor de los Baker le suministro información y material que había guardado para fines futuros sin mencionar las valiosas muestras recuperadas de su " hermana" Eveline que serían vitales para dar rienda al nuevo proceso de experimentación para la creación de otra arma biorganica o también llamada B.O.W.

El arma necesitaba un lugar para desarrollarse tal como paso con Eveline. Por eso debía ser necesario un alojamiento ideal para el embrión hasta su completa formación. Es decir un vientre.

La organización debía buscar a una candidata idónea para ello. Sin embargo tomando en cuenta lo arriesgado del procedimiento muchas se negaron y las que accedieron no lo soportaron muriendo en el proceso, encontrar a la persona adecuada se volvía cada vez más difícil por lo que se planeó una estrategia distinta.

La organización crearía un falso programa de fertilización, donde no solo estudiarían la viabilidad de las mujeres sino que las prepararían secretamente para ese fin. Muchas se presentaron siendo candidatas prometedoras, irónicamente la que más se acercaba a un resultado exitoso y casi al 100 % compatible era una joven que a causa de un accidente se le había hecho difícil volver a concebir. Las muestras nuevas modificadas arreglarían ese problema regenerando el útero de la madre y así luego empezar a mantener al embrión.

El trabajo de Lucas consistiría en intervenir en la concepción y vigilar a la chica durante toda la gestación hasta obtener el resultado esperado, la creación de una nueva B.O.W. Sin embargo observarla a través de una cámara no sería suficiente tendría que asegurarse de que todo marche bien lo que implicaba una interacción directa con el individuo ya que si llegaba a funcionar otras instrucciones se les serían dadas para seguir el proceso.

La mente de Lucas no era la misma desde la última vez, por lo que algunos de los miembros a cargo del proyecto no estaban muy convencidos de que pudiera conseguirlo. Interactuar con normalidad con otra persona, estar en cubierto sin perder el control luego de ver sus antecedentes no era algo que estuviese a su favor aun así el muchacho se sentía completamente capaz de lograrlo haría lo que sea con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

Para ello Lucas tendría qué acercarse de alguna manera a Hanna Russo una maestra de primaria de 26 años residenciada en Uantu, Minnesota, divorciada y sin esperanzas de tener hijos, de igual manera buscaría establecer contacto con ella sin ningún problema, si pudo permanecer en cubierto con su propia familia demente sin que nadie lo sospechara incluso la misma Eveline, entonces podría hacerlo con aquella mujer.

Lucas mantuvo semanas de monitoreo con la candidata, revisó toda la información que le había suministrado sobre ella, y estudio cada movimiento que hacía, tenía que ser cauteloso si no quería arruinarlo todo. El muchacho pensaba una forma de acercarse a ella hasta que un día viéndola salir de su trabajo a su casa se le ocurrió una idea, una muy simple… sabotear su auto.

El muchacho esperaría el momento apropiado para llevar a cabo su plan. Lucas diseño un pequeño dispositivo que usaría para inhabilitar el auto de la maestra, solo tendría que acercarse a este para implantárselo. En la noche mientras el silencio y la tranquilidad reinaban, se escabulló al estacionamiento del edificio, evadiendo a los guardias que no se preocupaban mucho por la vigilancia, se paseó con cuidado por el lugar encontrando el auto de la chica.

-Bingo- pronunció bajo dibujando una sonrisa siniestra.

Se coló por debajo del auto e instaló el dispositivo sin perder tiempo, eso sería suficiente para dar rienda a su plan, salió del estacionamiento como si nada y volvió a la oscuridad en donde esperaría paciente para iniciar.

A la mañana siguiente Hanna salió del edificio como todas las mañanas se dirigió a la escuela, dio su clase sin problemas, iría a hacer unas compras y luego regresaría a su apartamento justo como era rutina. Pero esta vez sería diferente y no por la tormentosa lluvia que caería sino por la intervención que haría el joven Baker en cualquier instante.

Hanna conducía de regreso a casa por la larga carretera, rogando conseguir llegar a casa antes de quedar atrapada en la lluvia, para su mala suerte su auto comenzó a fallar deteniéndose poco a poco.

-No, no, no- dijo preocupada- no ahora.

El auto se detuvo por fin quedando varada en medio de la carretera.

-¡No!, ¡rayos!- se lamentó- era justo lo que faltaba- apoyo su frente del volante sin soltarlo, tomo aire y lo dejo ir con exasperación- Muy bien Hanna tranquila podrás manejarlo- la maestra salió del auto resignada.

Se paró frente a éste y levantó el capó con la intención de encontrar la falla que no le permitía avanzar. Reviso por doquier sin encontrar ningún problema. Los truenos avisaban a la chica que ya se acercaba la tormenta lo que hacía crecer su desesperación. Lucas que la seguía desde que salió de la escuela decidió actuar conduciendo como si nada y deteniéndose cerca de ella de casualidad, bajó el vidrio y se inclinó un poco para hablar.

\- ¡Oye!, ¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Lucas con un tono amigable.

Hanna que vio como el auto se detuvo a un lado dudo en responder, era un extraño en la mitad de la carretera por lo que debía tener cuidado.

\- No, estoy bien gracias- contestó amable sonriendo incómoda.

-Eso no se ve como que estuviera bien- señalo el auto de la chica- te puedo ayudar, soy dueño de un taller, tengo altos conocimientos en autos- aseguro.

Hanna lo pensó, un mecánico no le vendría mal ahora, pero seguía siendo un extraño.

\- De verás estoy bien, llamaré a una grúa.

Un trueno se hizo sentir con gran fuerza, Hanna miró hacia el cielo con preocupación, ya había intentado llamar a la grúa pero su celular murió de batería, estaba atascada en medio de la vía, y Lucas se aprovecharía de ello.

-Mira, no te cobraré por revisarlo...lo prometo.

Esa propuesta lo hacía sonar más extraño, Hanna hizo un intento de sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-No gracias, yo me ocuparé de esto.

Lucas apretó sus dientes de forma disimulada, sería tan fácil bajar del auto y solo raptarla como solía hacer cuando vivía en Dulvey y llevaba a las personas a la casa para luego torturarlos o convertirlo en monstruos. Pero este no era el caso y ahora que se había expuesto ante ella no podía dar vuelta atrás.

-Oye, sé que soy un completo extraño en medio de la carretera, pero al menos dame la oportunidad de ayudarte. No podría irme sabiendo que probablemente quedaras atrapada bajo la lluvia, incluso ten- Lucas tomó su celular y se lo extendió por la ventana- puedes usarlo para llamar a la grúa o a la policía lo que creas más seguro para ti, pero te advierto no creo que la grúa llegue a tiempo.

Hanna lo miró indecisa, el muchacho tenía razón, aun si llamaba a la grúa no le quedaría otra que esperar bajo la lluvia hasta su llegada, si es que nada se complicaba por la vía.

-Muy bien aceptare tu ayuda, pero si intentas algo estúpido lo lamentaras.

Lucas esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa, era algo al menos. El muchacho aparcó su auto frente al de ella y bajó de éste con mucha calma. Hanna lo miraba desconfiada, que accediera a su ayuda no significaba que bajaría la guardia ante él. Lucas "revisó" el auto y le dijo que era una falla que tendría que arreglar en su taller ya que ahí no tenía el equipo necesario.

-Si quieres puedo remolcarte hasta mi taller que no está muy lejos de aquí y pues arreglo tu auto de una vez, ¿qué te parece?

Hanna mostró inmediata desconfianza, aceptar su ayuda en medio de la carretera era una cosa, irse con él a su talle era otra.

-No me mires así, como si fuese a asesinarte- reprochó Lucas al ver la desconfianza en su mirada.

-Lo siento, es que también debes entenderme. Llegas de la nada y me ofreces tu ayuda de forma amistosa. Un extraño me ofrece ayuda a la mitad de la soledad de la calle ¿Qué crees que puedo pensar?- explicó la chica muy directa.

-Pues si vamos a ser justos, yo le ofrezco ayuda a una extraña, eso me ubica en una posición similar. Hasta te iba a facilitar mi celular el único medio por el que puedo pedir ayuda, pero sabes yo no pensé en eso sino en que tenía que tender mi mano a una persona que lo necesitaba. Así que si quieres quedarte aquí, está bien me iré. Buena suerte- se apartó de Hanna y se dirigió a su auto.

La chica lo meditó, Lucas tenía razón de nuevo él se expuso tanto como ella y no le importó.

-Espera- Hanna lo llamó.

Lucas sonrió con malicia a espaldas su poder de persuasión funcionaban a la perfección.

-¿Qué sucede?- Lucas se giró hacia ella mostrando desinterés.

-Lo lamento, dejare que me lleves a tu taller, si aún no has cambiado de opinión.

Lucas titubeó y luego sonrió.

-No, por suerte aun no- Lucas hizo una seña con la cabeza, ven, espera en el auto mientras busco una cuerda para remolcar tu auto y largarnos de aquí antes de que empiece a caer la lluvia.

Hanna asintió pero antes de hasta el auto de Lucas, éste la detuvo.

-¡Oye!

La chica se giró y vio como el muchacho revisaba su bolsillo "estoy muerta "pensó Hanna. Lucas saco su celular y se lo ofreció de nuevo.

-Ten si sientes que todavía no es seguro puedes usarlo-ofreció para inspirar confianza.

Hanna lo rechazaría por educación ya que aquel buen hombre la ayudaba por lo tanto no había ninguna razón para dudar de él sin embargo, muchos tontos mueren por confiados, así que aceptó el celular del chico y se fue hasta su auto.

Dentro de este no había nada fuera de lo normal. El interior estaba limpio y bien cuidado en la parte trasera tenía unas cuantas cajas que parecían de repuestos o piezas. Hanna miró por la ventana trasera como Lucas lidiaba con lo del remolque "parece un buen tipo después de todo" pensó Hanna.

Estudio el celular en sus manos, este tenía una foto de una inteligencia artificial probablemente de algún videojuego o película. La chica se sentía tentada a revisarlo a buscar un supuesto dato que lo incriminara para darle tiempo de huir, pero pensaba que si se lo había cedido entonces ¿que podría ocultar? "deja la paranoia Hanna" se dijo a sí misma para calmarse. Lanzó su vista al retrovisor y observó que Lucas venia de regreso.

Lucas abrió la puerta del auto con energía y se metió rápido volteando hacia la chica.

-¡Listo!, eso debería funcionar- expresó con una sonrisa- ahora vámonos de aquí.

El muchacho emprendió su camino hacia el taller mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer "genial" pensó Hanna fastidiada. Lucas no paraba de hablar pero aún se mantenía atento a la vía en tanto Hanna observaba el camino por la ventana sin saber que decir. De vez en cuando miraba a Lucas de reojo con la intención de decirle algo pero nada lograba salir.

Transcurrido cierto tiempo consiguieron llegar hasta el taller. Era como un enorme garaje lleno de autos viejos y una que otra pieza, tenía la imagen típica de un taller mecánico nada fuera de lo normal. Lucas se adentró en el recinto y detuvo su auto, estaban resguardados de la lluvia.

-Bueno, ya llegamos. Bienvenida a mi taller- se giró con una sonrisa esperando alguna reacción de la chica.

Ella lo miró igualmente regalándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Bien!, comienza a hacer tu magia entonces.

-¿No te quedaras dentro del auto? ¿O sí?- preguntó curioso.

Hanna se quedó estática pensando en que responder, Lucas sonrió.

-Vamos puedes salir con confianza tengo un cómodo sofá de espera para los clientes, puedo servirte algo de café o té para que te calientes un poco- ofreció amable.

Lucas actuaba como nunca antes, su comportamiento de muchachito inmaduro que tenía cuando vivía con sus padres parecía haber desaparecido. Lucas trataba de hacer el mayor esfuerzo por convencerla hasta ganarse su confianza.

Hanna lo meditó un segundo el chico sólo estaba siendo amable por lo que accedió sin seguir por completo convencida. Ambos salieron del auto, Lucas la guio hasta un área que parecía de espera para los clientes. El muchacho ofreció café y té de nuevo pero Hanna declinó con amabilidad, continuaba desconfiada. Lucas en oportunidades se mostraba ansioso quería hacer sentir cómoda a Hanna en la medida posible, ella se notaba incomoda por tal atención.

-Allí hay unas cuantas revistas- señaló una mesita a un lado del sofá donde reposaban un florero y unas revistas de diversas clases- quizás alguna te pueda interesar, los clientes las leen para matar el tiempo mientras reviso o reparo sus autos.

Hanna asintió con una sonrisa le, le parecía un buen gesto la atención que recibía por parte del mecánico.

-Seguro- respondió ella.

Lucas le hizo una seña con sus manos para que aguardara.

-Ahora no te muevas de aquí, comenzare a hacer mi magia, no tardare.

El muchacho se dirigió hasta el auto de su clienta, Hanna lo siguió con la mirada para luego verlo desaparecer detrás del capó. Por unos minutos estuvo atenta al muchacho viéndolo moverse de aquí a allá buscando herramientas, sin embargo entre el sonido de la lluvia y observar al joven trabajar llego al punto del aburrimiento sucumbiendo a unas de las revistas que Lucas de había señalado en la mesa.

Lucas aprovechó la distracción de la muchacha para retirar el dispositivo que le había implantado y que impedía el andar del auto. El tiempo que empleó para hacerlo no era necesario pero no quería levantar sospechas y por ello debía hacerlo lo más creíble posible.

-¡Oye!- Lucas llamó la atención de Hanna que tenía la vista clavada en una revista.

Ella levantó la mirada en el acto.

-Ya he terminado, creo que ahora si funcionará, será mejor que vengas a probarlo.

Hanna se levantó de golpe dejando la revista a un lado caminando rápido hasta su auto y entrando en éste como un relámpago. Insertó la llave, cerró sus ojos esperando lo mejor, la giró, escuchando el sonido de su motor andar. Hanna ensanchó una enorme sonrisa, el extraño lo había logrado.

-¡Eres un genio!- exclamó feliz.

Lucas sonrió victorioso.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo con cierta presunción.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad no sé cómo pagártelo.

-Pues- hizo una breve pausa- ir a tomar un café conmigo en Jelly's el viernes al mediodía sería suficiente recompensa.

Hanna se quedó inmóvil su corazón se agito al escuchar la propuesta. Había sido amable con ella, le ayudó a reparar el auto pero aun así ir a tomar un café con un extraño sería demasiado, era un tema que debía pensar dos veces. Sin embargo otra parte de Hanna creía que eso lo mínimo que merecía luego del buen acto que hizo por ella.

-Bueno-Hanna vaciló antes de responder- puede ser.

-Al menos no has dicho que no- dijo Lucas con una aire de esperanza- mira aquí tienes mi tarjeta en caso de que cambies de opinión.

Hanna tomo la tarjeta leyendo su contenido _"Oliver Baker servicio de mantenimiento mecánico y tecnológico"._ Debajo de esas palabras aparecía su número de contacto, dirección y un eslogan donde presumía que podía reparar al menos casi todo lo referente al tema.

-Vaya- pronunció Hanna impresionada de la simple pero curiosa tarjeta de presentación.

Al detallar mejor la tarjeta Hanna se percató de algo más que había pasado por alto desde el principio, por fin conocía el nombre de aquel extraño.

-Así que te llamas Oliver- dijo ella en un tono de voz casual.

-Ese es mi nombre- respondió entusiasta mintiendo a la chica.

-Supongo que lo correcto desde el inicio era presentarse, lo siento mucho con el problema del auto, la lluvia y el miedo a ser secuestrada lo olvide- bromeo buscando aligerar su acto de mala educación- en fin mucho gusto Oliver, soy Hanna Russo- la chica extendió su mano.

Lucas correspondió con un apretón y una sonrisa amigable como si en realidad se tratara de una desconocida.

-Es un placer Hanna y descuida esas cosas suelen suceder, además yo también debí presentarme.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos hasta que la chica intervino.

-En fin Oliver agradezco bastante tu ayuda y me disculpo de nuevo por haber dudado de ti- hizo una pausa como si pensara que decir luego- aprovechare que ha bajado la lluvia para regresar a casa.

-Excelente me parece excelente- exclamó alegre- entonces esto es la despendida, espero que no sea un adiós sino un hasta luego.

Hanna se retrajo en su asiento por las palabras del chico, luego volteo a verlo como si súbitamente recordó algo.

-¿En serio no te debo nada?

-No, no, no, no, no- Lucas movió sus manos para negar- por supuesto que no, esto fue mi buena acción del día- trató de sonar sincero- de todas formas recuerda al menos considerar mi invitación- pronunció el final con inocencia como si buscara comprensión.

Hanna sonrió, imago que se lo reiteraría.

-Lo haré- respondió amable- hasta luego Oliver Baker.

-Nos vemos pronto Hanna Russo.

Hanna emprendió su viaje de vuelta a casa bajo la lluvia que continuaba cayendo, ahora se sentía más tranquila pues sabía que podría arribar sin problemas al edificio.

El viernes finalmente llegó, Lucas esperaba en el café justo a la hora pautada. Miraba impaciente su celular pensaba en si Hanna realmente aparecería o si al contrario su poder de persuasión había fallado-. Media hora paso y Lucas se empezaba a impacientar, golpeaba la mesa varias veces con su dedo índice mientras con su otra mano apretaba fuerte su celular, su expresión era rígida, su mirada fiera, se sentía con ganas de matar a cada una de las personas que se encontraban en el café.

De pronto a lo lejos cruzando la entrada vio a quien tanto esperaba. Hanna busco con la mirada a su cita hasta que pudo ubicarlo . Lucas se relajó en su asiento en tanto Hanna se acercaba rápido hacia él.

–Lamento la tardanza- Hanna movió la silla y se sentó soltando un suspiro cansado y a la vez aliviado- se me presento un asunto de último momento en el trabajo y me retrasó. Creí que te habías marchado, aun así decidí venir tenía la esperanza de que siguieras aquí.

-Descuida, igual no tenía nada más que hacer hoy.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ambos. Por un segundo Lucas pensó que Hanna no asistiría, pero ahí estaba frente a él y ahora ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, hacia siglos que el muchacho no salía con una chica sin embargo confiaba en su intelecto para lograr algo.

-¿Y bien?, ¿imagino que me has citado aquí para conocernos mejor?- Hanna rompió el hielo al notar el silencio- así que cuéntame Oliver ¿a qué otras cosas te dedicas además de reparar autos?

-Oh- Lucas se sorprendió al notar la normalidad del trato de la chica hacia él- ¿qué te puedo decir?, también soy un habido conocedor y experto de la tecnología. Instalo y me encargo del mantenimiento de sistemas de seguridad, vigilancia entre otras cosas- mintió.

-Vaya, eso suena interesante y dime ¿invitas a todas las chicas que salvas en medio de la carretera a este café?

-Solo a las que me parecen más bonitas- respondió con picardía.

Hanna rio, sus mejillas se ruborizaron por el coqueteo del muchacho.

-Ahora es tu turno, ¿a qué te dedicas cuando no te quedas varada en medio de la carretera?

-Pues soy maestra.

Lucas no se mostró impresionado aunque trato disimularlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sí, sé que no suena emocionante o interesante como tu trabajo- comentó Hanna al notar el semblante de Lucas- pero si te soy honesta, adoro mi trabajo. Estar con los niños me hace feliz, compartir con ellos, enseñarles sus lecciones, verlos desarrollarse y aprender. Si mis alumnos son felices yo también – pronunció orgullosa cada palabra.

-Para hablar así de los niños he de suponer que tienes hijos- infirió Lucas aunque él ya sabía la respuesta.

Hanna mostró inmediata incomodidad bajando la mirada con un deje de tristeza.

-Qué más quisiera, pero no tengo- hizo un amago por formar una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no?

Hanna se tensó, apretó sus dientes sintiendo un vacío en su estómago, odiaba la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Sabes Oliver, prefiero no hablar de ello- expresó muy bajo esperando su comprensión.

Se hizo un silencio por un segundo en el que Hanna observaba hacia otro lado. Lucas la miraba fijamente era la primera vez que la detallaba con cuidado. La maestra no era una chica sacada de revista de supermodelos al contrario era una muchacha sencilla, delgada de ojos miel, de cabello castaño largo ondulado que recogía con una cola y de una encantadora sonrisa con hoyuelos, simpática pero para Lucas su físico era irrelevante. Ella se mostraba claramente afectada por el tema, una cosa que luego Lucas usaría a su favor.

-Está bien, toquemos un tema diferente entonces- dijo animado para dar confianza a la chica.

Ella llevó sus ojos de nuevo hacia él.

-¿Tienes novio?- el joven fue directo.

Hanna levantó ambas cejas sorprendida por lo directo de la pregunta, reservo su respuesta por un instante pensando antes en que decir.

-No Oliver, soy divorciada.

-¿Era un idiota?- Lucas se inclinó hacia adelante mostrando interés- porque para separarse de ti hay que ser un idiota.

Hanna sonrió levemente para después soltar un suspiro cansado, hacía mucho tiempo no tenía una cita y hablar de esos temas la agobiaban.

-No nos llevábamos bien eso fue todo. Él no era quien yo creía- hizo una pausa como si no quisiera continuar explicando lo que sucedió- lo mejor que pudo pasar fue separarnos.

-Entiendo. Nunca he estado casado pero sé de sobra que cuando las cosas no funcionan y ya no pueden ser reparadas es mejor desecharlas.

-Así es, ¿y tú porque no tienes novia?- inquirió la chica.

-¿Que te hace pensar que no tengo?- levanto una ceja curioso.

Hanna le lanzo una mirada astuta sonriendo divertida como si desde hace mucho lo infería.

-Aún no he encontrado a la indicada- respondió resignado.

-Eso es un cliché- replicó con suspicacia.

Lucas rio, debía admitir que Hanna tenía un buen sentido del humor. Ése día ambos conversaron y compartieron en el transcurso de la tarde, para Lucas esa sencillo congeniar con Hanna pues ya le había facilitado suficiente información sobre la maestra. Salieron del café fueron a caminar al parque continuando su agradable platica.

Hanna le relató hechos de su vida, sobre cómo se fue muy joven de Italia hasta EEUU para buscar una mejor oportunidad para ella y para su familia, dato que Lucas ya conocía. También de cómo se convirtió en maestra y lo mucho que amaba serlo, comentaba anécdota de los niños y de su propia vida. Lucas por su parte empezó a tejer su red de mentiras contándole que había perdido a sus padres a temprana edad que tenía una hermana de la que nunca volvió a saber nada, pues al quedar huérfanos los habían separado. Esa historia sin duda arrugó el corazón de Hanna al instante, lo que era una gran ventaja para el muchacho. Esa y muchas otras mentiras o hechos de su vida tergiversadas esa lo que el compartía con la maestra.

Ese no fue el único encuentro que tuvieron, concertaron diversas citas donde Lucas se encargaba de afianzar más la confianza de la chica hacia él. La maestra por su parte disfrutaba de la compañía de Lucas, era como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Después de un año Lucas inició una relación amorosa con Hanna basada en mentiras que la maestra se creía sin evitarlo. Pero si el muchacho quería avanzar con su plan, debía dar otro paso. Por sus costumbres Hanna era una mujer tradicional, por esa razón el muchacho haría una nueva juagada para asegurar la continuidad de su plan.

La pareja se reunía generalmente en el departamento de Hanna, esa noche era especial pues celebraban el primer aniversario de noviazgo. El mayor movimiento se concentraba en la cocina, Hanna meneaba una salsa que se cocinaba en una cacerola, hacia círculos en la mezcla con una cuchara de madera. Lucas no muy lejos de ella cortaba unos cuantos vegetales para la ensalada.

Lucas la observaba de reojo una y otra vez se sentía indeciso y ansioso, hasta que después de vacilar por un momento dejo de un lado el cuchillo y se giró hacia su novia que continuaba afanada en la salsa.

-Nena- pronunció muy bajo como si realmente no quisiera llamar su atención.

-¿Sí, cariño?- respondió Hanna mientras soplaba una cucharada de la salsa que se dispondría a probar.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?- Lucas no le quitaba la mirada de encima, estaría atento a cualquier reacción, se inclinó hacia un lado esperando captar la atención de su novia.

-Por supuesto que sí, no parabas de hablar de camino al taller y yo no paraba de pensar que eras un asesino en serie que me iba a secuestrar- contestó divertida dando un sorbo al contenido de la cuchara, mostrando una clara fascinación al probar.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita?- Lucas continuo interrogando de manera inocente, quería alcanzar un punto pero tenía que actuar con cuidado e inteligencia.

-Sí, en el café. Llegue media hora después- Hanna dejo la cuchara a un lado, apago la cacerola y llevo su atención a Lucas- ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

La muestra frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

-Pues, ¿recuerdas que en ese día te dije que aun no había encontrado a la chica indicada?

Hanna asintió.

-Por imbécil no note que la tenía justo frente a mí.

Hanna prestaba detenida atención a las palabras de Lucas. Había un significado oculto tras éstas lo podía sentir.

-Hace unos días- Lucas prosiguió- recordaba una conversación que tuve con mi viejo cuando era chico, reparaba el auto en el garaje mientras yo observaba para aprender, era de los pocos momentos padre e hijo que compartía con él- dio unos pasos hacia su novia- sus palabras han resonado en mi cabeza hasta ahora, me dijo: "cuando encuentres a la mujer indicada querrás pasar con ella el resto de tu vida"

Lucas miro a Hanna directo a los ojos, ella sintió un escalofrió recorrer su interior y sintió su corazón agitarse sin control.

-Yo-Lucas hizo una pausa soltando un suspiro- no lo tome en serio aquella vez, pero luego de pensarlo bien comprendí que siempre tuvo la razón. Hanna- volvió a hacer una pausa, buscando las fuerzas para continuar- quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, Quiero que te cases conmigo.

El semblante se transformó en una de gran sorpresa por la propuesta, la chica se quedó sin palabras por un segundo. Lucas esperaba ansioso una respuesta no porque en realidad quisiera casarse con Hanna sino porque si la maestra no aceptaba arruinaría su plan.

-No- la respuesta salió con rapidez de sus labios.

-¿No?- repitió Lucas extrañado por ésta, él estaba seguro de haberse ganado el amor de Hanna como para dar ese paso sin fallar- ¿acaso no me amas?- el muchacho pregunto directo.

-Precisamente porque te amo te digo que no-Hanna reiteró su respuesta con más firmeza.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Lucas confundido.

-Oliver estar casados implica muchas cosas una de esas es formar una familia y tú sabes que no puedo tener hijos, por lo tanto no te condenare a eso- el semblante de Hanna era serio y su tono de voz triste- de hecho ni siquiera sé porque acepte estar contigo cuando sabía que este día llegaría. Era un error desde el principio, pero me hacía tanto bien tu compañía que simplemente lo ignore.

"Maldita sea" pensó Lucas pues no se esperaba esa respuesta, tenía que pensar rápido una estrategia, sabía que si jugaba bien sus cartas conseguirían convencerla.

-La idea es que tengamos una descendencia con la que podamos compartir, ver crecer, amar y por mi culpa eso será imposible- agregó con voz quebradiza aguantando el sentimiento.

-No, no, no, no- Lucas se acercó a ella rápido y la tomo por el rostro- no digas eso. Mira qué tal si vamos a otro especialista en la materia para que te ayude podría-

Hanna lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

-Lo he intentado todo y nada ha funcionado.

-¿Qué hay del último tratamiento?, me dijiste que parecía dar buenos resultados.

-Al principio sí, tuve esperanzas por un momento pero lo deje cuando me di cuenta que tampoco estaba funcionando- contestó resignada.

-Bueno podemos intentar ese tratamiento otra vez- animó entusiasmado- Hanna no te rindas ahora por favor, mira probemos de nuevo y si no funciona no importa igual quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, ¿qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

Hanna se notaba indecisa, Lucas la miraba suplicante, él le daba la oportunidad de estar juntos sin importar su limitación, lo que para Hanna significaba demasiado. La chica dio una señal asintiendo despacio

-Muy bien, acepto- lo dejo salir sin tapujos.

Lucas celebró feliz abrazando y alzando a su ahora prometida, ella se limitaba a reír. La devolvió al suelo y la beso en cada parte del rostro que se le ocurría, los labios, la nariz, la frente, el cuello una y otra vez entre risas de la maestra, esa respuesta era un avance para el joven Baker.

Lucas le pidió a Hanna casarse de forma discreta ya que se consideraba una persona reservada y que al no tener familia a la cual invitar, organizar un gran evento sin ellos seria duro para él. Hanna sucumbió ante el poder de la persuasión de su prometido, ambos legalizaron su concubinato discretamente, apenas las amigas cercanas de Hanna sabían de su cambio de estado civil.

Unos meses después la pareja decidió mudarse a una linda casita en el mismo pueblo que Lucas escogió "amorosamente" para su esposa. Su vida de casados era tan buena como su noviazgo. Hanna continuaba con sus labores de maestra y Lucas mantenía su farsa de mecánico y técnico.

Tal como su esposo se lo pidió Hanna retomo el tratamiento de fertilización experimental sin saber que se trataba del programa para el que había sido escogida desde mucho antes por considerarla la candidata ideal. La intención era regenerar su útero, después propiciar la concepción y la formación del embrión hasta el nacimiento de la futura B.O.W, en medio del proceso se le suministraría las sustancias necesarias y mejoradas para la obtención del resultado deseado. Los científicos a cargo tenían la seguridad de que sería viable, solo la mantendrían en observación esperando a que el tratamiento hiciera efecto.

Otros meses pasaron y Hanna continuaba en observacion, sus esperanzas no eran tan altas como al inicio en su lugar la maestra decidió relajarse y ser paciente ante cualquier resultado. Lucas por su lado detrás de su fachada de buen esposo se mostraba angustiado, desesperado y bastante frustrado por el tiempo que pasaba sin ningún resultado.

Un día como cualquiera Hanna despierta como siempre primero que Lucas. Se mete en la ducha, disfrutando las generosas gotas de agua tibia que recorrían su cuerpo. El momento de satisfacción es interrumpido por un leve dolor en su chica llevó su mano rápido hasta la zona quedándose quieta por un segundo, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo. Debían ser los síntomas premenstruales ya que era lo que Hanna esperaba hace unas semanas, no le llegaba con regularidad por lo tanto no se preocupaba demasiado. El dolor paso y la maestra consiguió asearse con tranquilidad. Salió del baño, se alistó, fue a la cocina, preparó el desayuno, Lucas que apenas despertaba, se sentó en unas de las sillas del comedor aletargado aún por el sueño.

-¡Buenos días cariño!- Exclamó Hanna entusiasmada al notar la presencia de su esposo.

-Buenos días preciosura- pronunció casi como un susurro- ¿Por qué siempre te levantas tan temprano?

-Para aprovechar el día al máximo. Ahora levanta tu trasero holgazan de esa silla y ve a alistarte para que desayunes y podamos irnos, es el primer día de clases de mi nuevo curso y no puedo llegar tarde.

Lucas rodo los ojos con fastidio farfullando entre dientes.

-No entiendo tu emoción, solo son unos niños tontos- comento en un tono malicioso.

-¡Oliver!- exclamó Hanna lanzándole un paño de cocina envuelto que tenía a la mano.

-Es broma, es broma, tranquila- aclaro atrapando el paño y riendo.

Lucas obedeció la orden de su esposa se preparó, desayunó y una vez listos dejaron la casa, el muchacho llevaría a Hanna a su trabajo y el seguiría al suyo.

-¿Qué te parece si esta noche vamos al cine?- propuso Lucas sin quitar la vista de la autopista.

-Me parece maravilloso- respondió Hanna que revisaba unas notas en su cuaderno- pero nada de terror.

-¡Oh vamos Hanna!- Lucas se quejó- sabes que me gustan esas películas

-Y yo las odio, demasiada violencia innecesaria- argumento cerrando su cuaderno guardándolo en su bolso – no me moveré al cine y pagare para ver tal cosa.

-Bebé por favor- volteo a verla con ojitos suplicantes y luego retomo su atención a la vía-por favor, por favor- repetía una y otra vez.

Hanna rodo sus ojos con molestia soltando un leve gruñido.

-¡Está bien!

-¡Gracias amor!- Lucas celebro.

-Pero te advierto que si es muy violenta me saldré de la sala.

-Sí, si lo que digas- expresó feliz.

Llegaron a la escuela donde Lucas dejo a la maestra para continuar el camino hacia su "trabajo". El día de Hanna transcurrió con normalidad, dio su clase sin problemas, sintió una que otra vez la molestia en su vientre pero lo ignoraba, pues ella ya infería sus causas. Su jornada término, Lucas la recogió y en la noche como pautaron fueron al cine.

Se aproximaron al despacho de comida para pedir lo usual.

-Una orden grande de palomitas y un té helado- pidió Lucas- ¿tú que vas a querer preciosa?- preguntó a su esposa.

Hanna pensó por un momento paseando su vista por los listados de comidas y aperitivos.

-Si te soy sincera, no me apetece nada- contesto con un gesto de desagrado

Lucas se extrañó.

-¿Segura?, pensé que amabas comer palomitas con mantequilla.

-Así es, pero esta vez no me apetece Oliver.

-¿Sabes qué?, las pediré de igual forma, en caso de que cambies de opinión.

Hanna se encogió de hombros.

-Si consideras que sucederá entonces hazlo pero no te doy garantía de que eso ocurra.

Lucas pidió la orden extra y se retiraron a la sala, se sentaron casi a la mitad de la sala. La película era un típico slasher que el esposo veía más por diversión que por alimentar el miedo. Hanna por otra parte se aferraba del brazo de Lucas aterrada por las escenas fuertes de la película. Al parecer todo marchaba bien hasta que Hanna en su interior sintió algo diferente, se separó de Lucas mirando hacia la nada inmóvil, su esposo permanecía embelesado por la película.

Hanna de repente comenzó a sentir bastante asco, se puso la mano en el pecho, respiro profundo buscando calmarse, el asco fue acompañado por nauseas, los síntomas parecían ir empeorando.

-Necesito salir de la sala- musitó.

Lucas entretenido ignoraba el estado de su esposa.

-Necesito salir de la sala- reitero levantándose rápido, saliendo de la sala.

Lucas se sorprendió por la repentina acción de Hanna yendo tras ella "¿sería la película?" pensó. La maestra se sentía desorientada, débil, con horribles nauseas, miraba hacia varios lados buscando el baño. Lucas venía detrás de ella para averiguar lo que le sucedía.

-¿Nena?, ¿qué te pasa?, no me digas que fue la película, no era tan violenta apenas se notaban los intestinos de una de las víctimas.

Hanna se detuvo cerro sus ojos apretó sus labios, luego tomo suficiente aire soltándolo despacio. Lucas dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿Nena?, ¿estás bien?- hizo a tocar su hombro.

De forma simultánea la maestra abrió sus ojos y miro ansiosa a varios lados tapando su boca haciendo arcadas. Vio una papelera corrió hasta ésta y dejo salir lo que había comido en el día. La muchacha respiraba cansada, tenía varias gotas de sudor frio corriendo por su rostro pálido, entre el aturdimiento a Hanna le pareció extraño la apariencia de lo que había vomitado tenía la apariencia de una rara sustancia ligeramente oscura. Su esposo se acercó a ella mientras los presentes en el cine observaban la escena, uno de los encargados se acercó también.

-Señora, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Hanna?- pronunció Lucas.

Su esposa apenas los escuchaba, su vista se empezó a nublar y su cuerpo a soltar hasta caer desmayada, Lucas por suerte pudo atraparla, la agito un poco buscando despertarla sin embargo era indudable que ya estaba inconsciente.

Hanna abrió sus ojos despacio encontrándose con un techo gris y unas luces típicas de habitación de institución médica, movió su cabeza que seguía dando vueltas hacia un lado y vio a Lucas cerca de ella concentrado en su celular.

-¿Oliver?- susurró con un tono de voz débil.

Su esposo levanto la vista al escucharla, dejando de un lado su celular.

-Al fin despiertas bella durmiente- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Que sucedió?

-Vomitaste en el cine y luego te desmayaste. Así que te traje a la clínica.

Hanna hizo un gesto contrariado.

-Dime que nadie lo grabo- hablo despacio.

-No te puedo asegurar nada- respondió divertido aproximándose a ella.

La chica sonrió levemente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mareada pero no tan mal como antes.

-Eso es algo.

A la habitación llego el doctor Roberts, el especialista que atendía a Hanna en el programa de fertilización. Lucas llevo a su esposa a la "clínica" donde la trataban ya que infirió que las causas del desmayo se debían a alguna reacción adversa del tratamiento al que se sometía la maestra. El doctor Robert estaba a cargo de la evolución de la chica durante el proceso.

-Sra. Baker veo que ha despertado.

-¿Dr. Roberts?

-Asustaste mucho a tu esposo y confieso que a mí también- dijo revisando un sujetador de papeles de metal que traía en su mano- Lucas pensó que tu desmayo fue a causa del tratamiento y en efecto lo fue.

Hanna se mostró tanto confundida como preocupada.

-¿Que sucedió?, ¿es algo malo?- se hizo a levantar, Lucas la ayudo a sentarse.

-Al contrario, analizamos los estudios que le practicamos y el resultado arrojo positivo en la prueba de embarazo.

Hanna abrió sus ojos como platos, hacia amagos por pronunciar palabra pero se había quedado sin ninguna de ellas, no lo creía.

-Felicidades van a ser padres- expreso el doctor esbozando una amigable sonrisa.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó enseguida.

-Voy a ser madre, voy a ser madre- repitió y luego miro a Lucas- ¡vamos a ser padres Oliver!- expresó alegre y con lágrimas comenzando a caer por sus mejillas.

Lucas se acercó a ella y la besó.

-Es una maravillosa noticia preciosa.

-Creí que nunca sucedería, lo veía imposible- Hanna se dirigió al doctor.

-Pues ya ve que funciono, pero aún no ha terminado ahora más que nunca debe tener especial cuidado. Yo continuare monitoreando su progreso, le recetare el tratamiento adecuado para que su desarrollo sea satisfactorio, eso sí debe cumplir con cada una de las indicaciones al pie de la letra si quiere tener un bebé sano.

-Sí, si doctor lo que sea por mi bebé- pronunció sin salir de su estado de emoción asintiendo varias veces.

-De igual forma yo estaré ahí para asegurarme que todo marche bien con esta jovencita- intervino Lucas dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

-Excelente, padres comprometidos así me gusta.

-Una cosa más doctor- hablo Hanna

-¿Si, Sr Baker?

-En el cine lo que expulse en aquella papelera tenía una apariencia extraña, como una sustancia viscosa de un tono negro o gris, no lo sé, ¿debería preocuparme?

El doctor se tensó, Lucas igual, las sustancias empezaban a hacer efecto en el cuerpo de Hanna.

-No Sr Baker, ese es un efecto secundario del tratamiento, no hay de qué preocuparse en lo absoluto, es muy común que suceda- explicó amable

Hanna razonó las palabras de doctor por un momento.

-Gracias Doctor, de verdad muchas gracias.

-Estoy para servirle Sra. bien si me disculpan me retirare para que puedan celebrar a solas.

Ese día fue el más feliz para Hanna, su sueño de ser madre por fin se estaba cumpliendo. Lucas por otro lado mostraba satisfacción al ver que lo había conseguido ahora quedaba esperar que las cosas salieran de acuerdo al plan, su regalo estaba cada vez más cerca. El muchacho abrazo a su esposa esbozando una sonrisa siniestra y maliciosa. Hanna no se imaginaba que ese apenas era el inicio de una terrible pesadilla.

* * *

 **Felicitaciones has logrado llegar al final.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por tomar algo de tu valioso tiempo para leer mi historia.**

 **Espero haya gustado.**

 **Que tengas un lindo día.**


End file.
